Nash The Molester,Chris Thought
by pupupu
Summary: Chaos ensues as Chris thought Nash was having an affair with a young girl, and as the 'young girl' named Sierra acts along, things got worse for Nash.


Nash The Molester,Chris Thought.

Disclaimer:I would like to own Nash,Percival,Juan,and the other hotties please. But I don't and you know that..

Okay, this is the revised version. I re-read it again and I just realized i missed some dots, commas, exclamation marks, and question marks ( oops ).

So I'm sorry if those mistakes made you annoyed as you read through this fic ( as I was annoyed when i re-read it. haha.)

seeya.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late one night in Budehuc Castle. Most of the occupants were fast asleep, except Cecile, maybe.

Chris Lightfellow turned and tossed in her bed. She wondered herself why she couldn't sleep. It was well after midnight. She  
sat up, throwing her blankets aside, and sighed. Why does it have to be tonight? She asked herself. Well knowing that there  
was no answer to that question. She had an important meeting early in the morning the next day.  
Imagine listening to Salome while your eyes are half shut and your mind is thinking about a nice nap.  
She flopped back to her pillow, not bothering to put the blanket back on. It was summer anyway, the weather was rather hot.

Trying to sleep for at least the hundredth time, it only resulted in her staring blankly at the ceiling much to her annoyment.  
So, she decided that she would take a walk. It might clear her mind up of whatever it was that kept her up. She put on her  
robe and stepped out in her slippers, trying to make as little noise as possible. Then again it was not easy considering the  
fact that the old,rotten wooden planks supporting the ship was ...well, old and rotten. She hated the creaking everytime she  
stepped on them. Well, at least her room wasn't as creaky, she thought. She tiptoed out of the wrecks and into the rather  
cold basement. It was silent in there, except for the sound of Muto's snoring. Chris never stopped wondering how the mutt  
could sleep in the cold, dark basement.

Going around the little bit of wall, she walked down the stairs to the lower basement, being extremely careful as it was  
pitch dark in there. As she emerged from the staircase to the torch lit room, she could see Kidd was still up inside his  
'office'.  
"Uh...you're not sleepy yet?" She asked as she walked towards him.  
Kidd jumped at the sound of her voice, he must've thought she was a ghost or something.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" She apologized, seeing how pale Kidd's face was.  
"Oh gosh.. Lady Chris, you surprised me." He sagged in his chair.  
"Still working this late at night?" She asked him, stopping by the entrance of the cell.  
"Yep" He smirked "Mind you, lady Chris, this assignment is about you" he said playfully.

"W-what? about me! how could anyone?" She was at lost for words.  
Kidd scribbled some more words onto the parchment,  
"You don't have any idea of how many people who wants to know you better, milady"  
Chris's face was flushed red, and she stuttered,  
"W-why wouldn't they just ask me myself? How embarrassing!"

"Well, not many has the courage.. heh heh heh.." Kidd smirked again.  
"Like Sir Percival and that boisterous blonde knight.." He whispered under his breath.

"Pardon me?" Chris thought she heard some familiar names. "Er, by the way, what brought you here?"  
he snapped back quickly, changing the subject.  
She replied, "Oh, that's right. I wanted to take a little walk outside because I couldn't sleep"  
"Oh really? Mister Nash also said the same thing to me when he just walked by a few minutes ago" He said.  
Chris's brows furrowed,  
"Nash? really? " She asked, although her mind was screaming,  
"What is he up to? I bet he's doing something fishy!"

"I'd better get going then, the sooner i finish my walk, the sooner i'll be able to sleep."  
She shifted from her position and started walking towards the corridor.  
"Oh, alright then, see you, Lady Chris!"  
Kidd waved goodbye at her, and she replied as she walked further away.

As she walked through the dark,cold corridor, she found her mind straying to what Kidd said. Nash was taking a walk too, in  
the middle of the night? She doubted he was having trouble sleeping. He always slept as he hit the pillow, as she recalled  
from their Grassland trip together. So what is he up to?

"It's not like it's my business!" She unconsciously yelled out to herself. She instantly covered her mouth and looked around.  
Fortunately there wasn't anyone around, and Kidd was already too far away to be able to hear her. Whisking away the thought out of her head, she opened the door leading to the outside of the castle.  
Speeding up her pace, she exited through the metal door and came out just besides Mamie's restaurant. Thank the goddess for  
the shortcuts in this Castle.How efficient are they?

She grasped her robe tightly as she walked down the grassy fields, through Juan's dojo, down towards the lake. Her feet made  
no sound as the grass cushioned every step she took. She was heading towards the lake, it would probably be nice to dip her feet in and cool off in this hot, stifling air. Wait, she suddenly remembered that Nash was rumoured to be meeting a girl besides the lake...but she doubted that he would have the same meeting place twice. But hey, there's nothing wrong with trying. It's probably his wife he was meeting... or was he  
having an affair like the bulletin suggested?

Hey... was she really thinking of stalking Nash?  
Where did the Honourable White Maiden go? She wouldn't stalk other people or meddle into their businesses!  
Why was she stalking this old thirty-something playboy that she despises so much?

Her thoughts suddenly vanished as her ears suddenly caught some noises not far from where she was standing. She nearly gasped aloud as she saw two figures standing not so far from her, clearly they were Nash and somebody else. Kissing. She hid herself behind a big oak tree just besides her. Just what on earth am I doing? she quietly asked herself.  
However, she couldn't just run off from there. She had this urge to keep watching the couple. Is she really his wife?

The couple broke their kiss. Nash was looking as sly as ever. He was smirking and he looked amused. And the girl, she wasbeautiful, her hair was silver, just like hers, and her skin was really pale. But she looked weird,...with those dark crimson  
eyes. But.. she looks so young! She was much shorter than Nash himself, and her frame was so lithe and small. She's probably  
not eighteen yet! sixteen.. no, even fifteen would fit! Chris thought to herself. So she sure isn't her wife! He's probably cheating on her!  
Chris has always imagined Nash's wife as a big, scary, housewife who beats him around with a rolling pin.

Chris shuddered at the thought of Nash kissing and cuddling..even possibly groping a 15 year-old kid!  
Argh! what a sick, old pervert! That explains why he was always trying to woo her all the time! He likes them young!  
She shudders again at the thought.

She was just trying to repress her anger and walk back to the castle when Nash and the young girl started kissing again. The smooching noises made her so sick that she unconsciously (again) strode back to their direction and just screamed at the top  
of her lungs without actually realizing what the hell she was actually doing.

"NASH! YOU SICK, OLD PERVERT! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS INNOCENT YOUNG GIRL! RELEASE HER AT ONCE"  
Came her thundering shout, which shocked Nash who instantly pulled away from the girl.

"W-w-wh-what are you doing here C-chris!"  
He stuttered as he looked at her, extremely and horribly surprised by her presence.  
The girl just calmly stood there, looking at Chris rather weirdly with her crimson gaze.

Chris was lost for words, partly because she just realized what she did. Then she regained her senses ( or rather, anger )  
instantly and started questioning the girl. "Are you alright? did he hurt you? do you need help?"

The young girl stayed silent, then she glared at Nash, demanding some sort of explanation. "Ah, Chris... you-you're mistaken.. she's my wif"  
Nash was trying to defend himself as Chris exploded yet again,  
"DO YOU THINK I'M A FOOL? DO YOU THINK I CAN'T SEE THAT THIS GIRL IS FAR MORE YOUNGER THAN YOU AND ME? YOU'RE CLEARLY DATING A MINOR!"  
"Er, let me explain..." Nash said hopelessly, as he tried to get closer to her.

"Don't you dare!" Chris glared hotly at him. And that was quite enough to stop Nash on his tracks.  
"My, my... how old are you, poor girl?" Chris asked in her gentlest voice, looking at the girl besides her.  
She stayed silent yet again, but she seemed slightly amused.  
"Oh... you don't want to tell me? it's alright, we won't punish you or send you into a coventry or something... are you... sixteen?.. or probably... fifteen?" She asked again, still in her gentlest possible voice.

The girl turned her head towards Nash, smirked a little, and then turned back to Chris, face turned completely emotionless.  
"...actually, I'm fifteen"  
Chris and Nash gasped at the same time.  
He quickly grabbed the girl's arms and he pulled her towards him and whispered as his face turned about ten shades paler,  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sierra? she could kill me... no! She WILL kill me!"  
She quickly replied back as she smirked, "Come on, you have no sense of humour, Nash"

Chris quickly pulled Sierra towards her.  
"Oh my Goddess! Don't you dare touch her again! She's just fifteen you sick bastard! How could you!"  
" Oh... Chris! Lemme just explain!" Nash wailed at her.

"...I..I wanna go home now..I'm scared."  
Came the next words from Sierra, which was quite weird as her face was not showing fear at all, it was rather emotionless.  
Nash scowled at her.  
Chris comforted her instantly, "Don't you worry , I'll bring him back to where he belongs, little girl!"

Nash gave up hope as he threw his hands in the air and just flopped back on the grass. "Whatever!" he sighed."Now, you foul villain!" Chris strode towards him and roughly grabbed his arms.  
"You're coming with me to the castle! I'll bring this case in front of everybody else! And you shall be judged fairly! Having  
an affair with a little girl! Where did you put your wife in this?"  
Nash frowned as he limply stood up.

"Now, young girl, go home and never come near this foul old man again, I hope you're fine by yourself." Chris said to Sierra  
who stayed silent as she watched Chris drag Nash away.

With Chris's back turned away from her, Sierra made an evil smirk as she waved goodbye to Nash.  
"Love ya", she mouthed. And she knew he caught her words because he shouted,  
"I'll have to talk to you later, Sierra! SERIOUS talk!"

"Silence! you are never ever going to see her again! " Chris almost kicked him out of rage.  
Sierra chuckled silently as she watched her husband being dragged away by the furious knight in her pyjamas.


End file.
